1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feminine urinary device and more particularly to an improved fitting and easier to use urinary device for a standing female.
2. Background Art
On account of the female anatomical structure, women and girls often experience difficulty and possible embarrassment and discomfort if they attempt to urinate from a standing position. Certain devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,216 and 3,613,122, have been offered as solutions to this long-standing problem. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,216 is open at the top and must be positioned carefully to cover the opening of the urinary tract. To use the device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,122, a woman must first spread the labia with the fingers of one hand and then also carefully position the opening of the device in regard to the opening of the urinary tract. These devices therefore require a learning process and continued skill and precision in handling for proper usage.